Debrah Farentino
|birthplace = Lucas Valley, CA |family = Unnamed father Two unnamed sisters Unnamed brother Scott Staples James Farentino Tony Adams David Farentino Gregory Hoblit Molly Adams Sophie Hoblit |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Debrah Farentino (born Deborah Mullowney) is an American model and actress best known for her roles as Devon Adair in Earth 2, Isabelle Matia-Paris in Wildfire, and Beverly Barlowe in Eureka. Biography Farentino was born Deborah Mullowney in Lucas Valley, California, on September 30, 1959, to a stockbroker. She had two sisters and a brother. Farentino attended Miller Creek Junior High School and also Terra Linda High School in San Rafael before attending San Jose State University to study biology. However, she changed her mind and instead transferred to the University of California at Los Angeles to study acting. She became a model for the car company Ford before starting an acting career. She appeared in the TV series Capitol and has appeared in numerous movies and TV shows, including Hooperman and Son of the Pink Panther. She has also guest-starred in several TV series, including NYPD Blue, The Outer Limits, JAG, and CSI: Miami. Farentino later landed one of her best-known roles, as Devon Adair in the short-lived NBC sci-fi series Earth 2. She recently appeared in Wildfire and Eureka. She was chosen by People Magazine as one of the "50 Most Beautiful People in the World" in 1995, while she was pregnant with her daughter Sophie. Married four times, Farentino decided to take the surname of her second husband, actor James Farentino, which stuck long afterward. On Criminal Minds Farentino portrayed Undersecretary Rosemary Jackson in "200". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "200" (2014) TV episode - Undersecretary Rosemary Jackson *Eureka (2006-2012) as Beverly Barlowe (25 episodes) *The Closer (2011) as Beth Michaels *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Elizabeth Roan *Eli Stone (2008-2009) as Ellen Wethersby (4 episodes) *Wildfire (2005-2006) as Isabelle Matia-Paris (5 episodes) *Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) as Danielle Blair *The Division (2004) as Dr. Annabel Curran Meade (2 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2003) as Julie Harmon *Get Real (1999-2002) as Mary Green (22 episodes) *JAG (2002) as Cmdr. Amanda Waller *The District (2001-2002) as Claire Debreno (2 episodes) *Three Blind Mice (2001) as Josie Leeds *Storm of the Century (1999) as Molly Anderson (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *The Secret Lives of Men (1998) as Jane *Total Security (1997) as Jody Kiplinger (13 episodes) *Sisters and Other Strangers (1997) as Renee Connelly *EZ Streets (1996-1997) as Theresa Conners (9 episodes) *Wiseguy (1996) as Emma Callendar *A Mother's Instinct (1996) as Holly Mitchell *The Outer Limits (1996) as Dr. Rachel Carter *Earth 2 (1994-1995) as Devon Adair (21 episodes) *NYPD Blue (1994) as Robin Wirkus (6 episodes) *Dead Air (1994) as Karen/Laura *XXX's & OOO's (1994) as Pam Randall *Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (1994) as Judalon Smyth *Malice (1993) as Nurse Tanya *Sherlock Holmes Returns (1993) as Amy Winslow *Son of the Pink Panther (1993) as Princess Yasmin *Back to the Streets of San Francisco (1992) as Sarah Burns *Bugsy (1991) as Girl in Elevator *Equal Justice (1990-1991) as Julie Janovich (26 episodes) *The Whereabouts of Jenny (1991) as Liz *Mortal Sins (1989) as Laura Rollins *The Revenge of Al Capone (1989) as Jennie *It's Garry Shandling's Show. (1989) as Debrah (2 episodes) *She Was Marked for Murder (1988) as Claire Porter *Hooperman (1987-1988) as Susan Smith (22 episodes) *Cellar Dweller (1988) as Whitney Taylor (credited as Debrah Mullowney) *CBS Summer Playhouse (1987) as Dr. Kerry Langdon (credited as Deborah Mullowney) *Capitol (1984-1987) as Sloan Denning Clegg Mamoud (6 episodes) *T.J. Hooker (1984) as Nicole Gardner (credited as Debra Mullowney) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses